


More Pie

by SawyerEisley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Padalecki, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, ackles, con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerEisley/pseuds/SawyerEisley
Summary: It was a business that shouldn't work, but did. A shop based solely on pie. Oh course it would catch the attention of the Supernatural family. Enticing names and flavors brought them in, but the odd duo running the show kept them coming back.





	1. Dean would Shit Himself

It was another cold day for Russ. He was on vacation, so he could have gone anywhere, but he'd chosen to spend the holidays at home. His children had hinted more than once that they would prefer to celebrate Christmas and the New Year with their friends, and, deep down, he knew an at-home holiday would be just what he needed to relax. It had been years since they all had opened presents in the living room of their own house.

 

The sun was setting as six o'clock rolled around and the Christmas lights strung outside of his little hamlet were lit as he walked down the snow covered sidewalk. While he technically lived in Vancouver, where his job required him to be, his home was on the outskirts of the city. It was an area where one block was residential and the next over was lined with local shops and restaurants. Russ loved how tight-knit the community was. It really was like one of those happy small towns portrayed on film.

 

The last time Russ strolled down the main commercial block, the leaves had just started to change colors. Now that it was the beginning of December and snow was coating the ground, he wished he'd appreciated his last trip more. Instead of the light jacket he had worn then, he was now in a thick coat, scarf accessorizing his neck. The cold was almost enough to make him almost turn around and head back home, but a new lit sign caught his attention. “More Pie”, it read. He chuckled to himself, thinking of the television show he worked on. Without a second thought, he quickened his pace and went to check out the new addition to the neighborhood.

 

Warmth was the first thing to greet Russ, followed by some of the best smells he'd had the pleasure of experiencing in quite some time. More than half of the tables were occupied by happy looking patrons, warm drinks steaming in front of them next to plates holding more types of pie than he'd ever seen in one place. He took his time looking at the array of baked goods behind the glass cases, eyes wide as he saw everything from classic cherry pie to a spaghetti pie made with a garlic bread crust.

 

“Hello,” A cheerful voice greeted him. “See anything you'd like?” Russ looked up to see a young woman smiling at him from the other side of the case. Kind eyes shown behind her glasses and he could tell her pleasantness was sincere and not forced like he'd experienced from other locations.

 

“I'm a bit torn between a dinner pie or a dessert pie.” He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck, deciding that he'd enjoy whatever he chose in the shop.

 

“I'd go with either the spaghetti/garlic bread pie or the riblet/cornbread pie if you decide you want dinner. If you want dessert, we have warm and cold options. Our classic apple pie is a favorite, but we also have a frozen hot chocolate in a gingerbread crust.”

 

“You aren't making this any easier for me,” Russ laughed.

 

“How about a taste of each? Half slice of each dinner, quarter slice of each dessert?”

 

“That sounds wonderful. How long have you been open?”

 

“Only about three weeks. It's going quite well, though! We already have some regulars. People seem to like what we throw together. I've not seen you in here before, though.”

 

“This is the first time I've been here. Work has had me preoccupied. Name's Russ.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Russ. I'm Eisley. My best friend, Sawyer, and I run this place together. If you want to have a seat, I'll bring your pie to you. Want anything to drink? Hot chocolate? Water? Hot toddy?”

 

“You know how to please people. A hot toddy, please.”

 

“Coming right up.” She gave him a grin before going to prepare his meal.

 

Once seated, he continued to watch those around him. There were no grimaces or people looking scared of what was in front of them. He also noticed that those who were finishing up either had plates that were cleared off or had a to go box. It was always a good sign when there wasn't food left on the table.

 

Eisley rolled out two plates and a steaming mug on a small, ornate cart. He smirked at the character it had; the entire place was making him feel delighted. She set everything in front of him, including extra napkins, and assure him that either she or her business partner would be available if he needed anything. When she'd taken the cart away, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the set up. Once snapped, he attached it to a text which read “Dean would shit himself”, before sending it to those in his work group message. The replies were almost instant, all asking where in the world he was. He sent the address and name before putting his phone back in his pocket and digging in.

 

 

It was almost closing time and the man Eisley had helped earlier was the last customer in the shop. He looked full but satisfied, which made Sawyer very happy. She had yet to see anyone who wasn't happy at the end of their meal.

 

“Hey, Eyes,” she whispered at her friend, who came over right away. “Is he weird or okay? He's taking his time finishing up.”

 

“He's cool. It's his first time in. Let him savor it a bit longer.” Sawyer nodded in response and joined Eisley in starting the cleanup process. The left over dessert pies could be stored and served at a discount the next day, but the dinner pies were a bit harder to save. On slower nights when there was a good amount left over, the girls took turns taking the pies to the local shelter. They had been busy this night, however, and only had three partial pies left.

 

“Excuse me,” Sawyer called to the man, coming out from behind the counter. “Would you want to take some pieces to go? We can't serve anything with meat after the day it's cooked, so we need to get rid of what we have left.” He seemed surprised by her question.

 

“I would love that! I've been texting a few people from work about this place and they're all curious about it. I could let them try it and then I know they'd be in here for sure. Get you two some more business.”

 

“That would be great! Let me wrap them up for you.” She practically ran behind the case to pull out the left overs and wrapped them up quickly. Less than two minutes later, Sawyer was presenting Russ with a paper bag, heavy with pie.

 

“I really appreciate this. You and Eisley have been so welcoming. If you don't mind, I'd like to give you my card. I find shooting locations for a television show that films in the area and this place would be perfect for a future shoot if you both would be open to it.” Eisley had joined the two by the table, overhearing what Russ was saying.

 

“Really? Is it a show we would know,” she asked, feeling excited.

 

“It's called Supernatural,” he replied. Eisley was about to say something, but Sawyer spoke first.

 

“I don't think we've seen that show, have we, Eyes?” Sawyer gave her friend a subtle look, letting her know to just go along with it. Supernatural was one of their favorite shows, but she followed suit anyway.

 

“I don't think so. I've been watching nothing but HGTV if I even watch tv at all.” She sounded pretty convincing.

 

“You should definitely check it out. There's a running joke with one of the characters and pie. This place would be a nice little insert.” Russ gave each girl a card from his wallet. “I'm set to meet up with some of the crew in a little bit, so I'll be sure to share this with them. Don't be surprised if you start seeing us around a lot.” He gave a wink and went to leave, thanking them once more as he walked through the doorway. When enough time had passed for him to have walked out of earshot, Sawyer and Eisley grinned at each other before jumping up and down. Their dream was really paying off.

 

 


	2. The Tibetan Throat Singer

It had all started on a whim in college. Each girl had been enrolled at the University of Texas in Austin and had loved studying their respective fields. Sawyer went for business management with a minor in art. Eisley, always being Sawyer's opposite, was an art major with a minor in business management. Once they had met in an overlapping class, the rest was history; neither did anything without the other. During their last December in college, both girls were unable to afford the trip back to their families. Partially due to boredom and partially because they were each a little sad, Eisley and Sawyer decided to share a bottle of expensive bourbon Eisley's grandpa had given her for her 21st birthday. One thing lead to another and the “Kitchen Sink” pie was created. They'd thrown basically everything Sawyer had in her kitchen into a pie crust and it had been a success, even the next morning when the alcohol had worn off. It was still a pie they made quite often in their shop.

 

Russ had been true to his word and told everyone he came across at about his new favorite restaurant. He had taken his kids their multiple times throughout the following two weeks and earned the status of “Shop Regular”. Eisley and Sawyer had even decided to make a pie in his honor. It was a chocolate bourbon pecan pie they'd decided to call “Russ T. Nutz”. He had thought it was both hilarious and flattering.

 

It was getting easier to tell when crew members from the show would stop by, as they rarely came alone and always looked a little confused. That is, until they noticed Russ's pie, which the girls made and put on display everyday. Eisley and Sawyer would laugh together about how much the people of the show had helped them. After Christmas had come and gone, every crew member and even some of the cast had caught wind of More Pie and it became their preferred place to dine when they had spare time. Having so many people in each day drew the attention of the locals, who added to the crowd they grew to expect. Because of Russ, Eisley and Sawyer's little dream had become a premiere location and they'd even hired two assistants to help during the busier shifts.

 

After noticing how many people loved the personalized pies, they started naming more after the cast and crew regulars. During Mark Sheppard's first visit, he had given them a hard time after eating one of their dinner pies, saying that while it was good, it would never top his grandmother's Shepard's pie. Eisley and Sawyer took this as a challenge and set out to make the best he'd ever had. During each visit, they would give him a small piece to try and see what his reaction was. It took five different tries, but they eventually did it. They literally jumped for joy when he tasted the final slice. After each previous bite, Mark would slide the plate away and say some smartass comment. He didn't with the fifth. He just raised an eyebrow before taking another bite and saying “At least she's dead”. From that day on, “The Fergus” was a staple piece, right next to “Russ T. Nuts”.

 

Once there were two pies named after members of the Supernatural family, everyone wanted one. No one seemed to want this more than Misha. From the first visit on, he gave them different ideas for pies in his honor. Eisley was all for it, but Sawyer convinced her to wait, wanting to see how riled up they could get him. Every day for two weeks, Misha came in and pleaded with the girls, telling them different reasons why he deserved his own pie. He even brought his children in to plead his case, but they were instantly silenced when given two small pieces of chocolate mousse pie. They'd eventually had their fun, so on the first day that filming started back up, they gifted him with a whole box of mini “Tibetan Throat Singer” pies. The look on his face was priceless.

 

“What' this,” Misha asked after closing the door behind him, seeing the box decorated with his name sitting on top of a display case.

 

“Just a 'break a leg' present,” Sawyer told him, shrugging it off so he wouldn't get too excited.

 

“We had some extras that we couldn't fit out, so we thought we'd give them to you to take to everyone on set,” Eisley told him. She was a terrible liar, but her voice luckily didn't give anything away.

 

“Thank you!” He seemed very touched by the gesture. When he opened the box to look inside, his eyes lit up and he started yelling. He'd seen what was written under the lid. “I FINALLY HAVE ONE?!”

 

“We thought you'd suffered enough,” Sawyer laughed. “We knew about the throat singing and we thought 'Misha and that talent seem very odd, but they go well together', so we decided to make these. It's a waffle crust with fried chicken chunks and a maple glaze. Chicken and waffles, ya know? They don't sound like they'd go together, but they do.”

 

“You guys! Come out here and bring it in.” He closed the box and opened his arms while waiting for the girls to come out from behind the counter. They hugged him and he wrapped an arm around each one, squeezing as tight as he could. “Thank you so much. Now Mark and Sam will finally stop making fun of me.”

 

“Tell them to be nice or we won't serve them,” Eisley joked. “Now get going. We don't want you to be late on your first day,” she coddled, zipping his coat like he was a child.

 

“And don't give anyone any wet-willies,” Sawyer ordered, licking her hand and then using it to smooth Misha's hair, adding on to Eisley's joke.

 

“Come on, Moms! I'm a grown up now.” He rolled his eyes, acting along, before breaking and smiling. “Really, though, I appreciate it. I'll stop by again soon and let you know what everyone thinks.”

 

“Make us proud, sweetie,” Sawyer yelled as he left, waving like an idiot.

 

“He's growing up so fast.” Eisley wiped a fake tear away. They saw Misha laughing as he walked by the window, flipping them off before he went out of view.

 

Once parked on the set lot, Misha grabbed his precious box and hurried to Mark's trailer. He swung the door open without knocking and slammed it shut, startling Mark. He'd been taking a short nap and didn't appreciate the abrupt interruption. 

 

“What are you doing,” he groaned, wiping his eyes.

 

“Look what I've got!” He opened the lid of the box to reveal the mini pies. “I have one now!”

 

“How much did you have to bribe them to do that?”

 

“I didn't bribe them at all. I just bugged them for two weeks straight.”

 

“You'll be lucky if that aren't poisoned.”

 

“Stop talking and try one. I had a bite in the car and they're delicious.” Misha set the box on the counter and handed a small pie to Mark. Eisley had put some forks in the box as well, as she always thought ahead.

 

Mark was hesitant as he looked at the spectacle in front of him, but he eventually took a bite. He'd never had this combination of foods before, but he was pleasantly surprised by how much he liked it. He took a few more bites before saying anything.

 

“They've gone and done it again,” he said said, more to himself than anyone.

 

“It's great isn't it?”

 

“It really is. Chicken and waffles. Who would've thought it would work,” he mused before taking another large bite.

 

“They named 'The Tibetan Throat Singer'. Said that it and I were an odd combination, but somehow made sense, like chicken and waffles.”

 

“Clever.”

 

“I'm so excited to finally have one. I'm going to find Sam and have her try one. See you in a bit.” Misha picked his box back up and left the trailer, on a mission to find Sam. During his search, he rushed by Jensen and Jared.

 

“What? No hello,” Jensen yelled after him, causing him to turn around. “That's more like it. Nice to see you, buddy!”

 

“Did you and the family have a good holiday,” Jared asked him.

 

“Yeah, it was great. You?”

 

“It was nice. Went back home to spend it with my parents since my brother and sister couldn't make it,” he replied.

 

“What do you have there?” Curiosity had gotten the better of Jensen, who noticed the decorated box in Misha's arms.

 

“It's my pie!” Misha grinned while lifting the lid. “You guys can each have one.” Jared didn't hesitate to grab one.

 

“You made these,” Jensen asked.

 

“What? No. The girls did.”

 

“What girls?” Jared's mouth was full, but it didn't stop him from asking.

 

“Eisley and Sawyer,” Misha replied, incredulously. Jared and Jensen just gave him a blank stare. After a few ticks, it clicked. “You two have been gone this whole time!”

 

“Yeah. You knew we were leaving Vancouver. You okay, man?” Jensen was used to Misha's antics, but this didn't seem like a prank.

 

“I'm fine. I just forgot that you two were the only ones who haven't tried More Pie yet.”

 

“More pie? This one's pretty rich. I don't think I can have another.” Jared was down to the last few bites of the concoction he'd taken from the box.

 

“You guys are so out of the loop.” Misha rolled his eyes, getting impatient. “More Pie. It's a restaurant not too far away. Everyone here loves it. The owners, Eisley and Sawyer, are geniuses. Now excuse me so I can rub my pies in Sam's face. She's not stopped bragging about how she had one made after her.” Without another word, Misha walked around the two men, determined to not be so humble to a certain Mama Winchester.

 

Throughout the day, Jensen and Jared each asked those they'd interacted with about the restaurant and girls they'd just become aware of. Not one person had something negative to say. It was quite opposite, actually. More Pie had been talked up so much that the men made plans to see what the hype was about for themselves on their next day off.

 

 


	3. To the Window, To the Wall

Because of their newfound success, Eisley and Sawyer decided that they could afford to close for an extra day or two to repaint the shop. They hadn't been able to really change anything when they first opened, so it was very exciting to them. They'd given their customers a week's notice and put signs on the door and windows, so when the day finally came, they were ready to get started.

 

“Are you sure this color isn't too obnoxious,” Eisley asked, wondering if the seafoam green she'd chosen for her wall was too much. She and Sawyer each got to pick their own color for two of the walls and then agreed on chalkboard paint for the third they were painting.

 

“For the last time, IT'S PRETTY,” Sawyer yelled, trying to get her point across. “Stop overthinking it. You liked the swatch color, you'll like it on the wall. Now plug the iPod into the stereo system so we can rock this mother.”

 

Sawyer and Eisley each had an eclectic taste in music, so their joint playlist was filled with songs from every genre. It wasn't unusual to hear a catchy pop song followed by a sloppy punk song. They danced and sang along to the variety, laughing when they got a little too carried away.

 

After all of the hype Jared and Jensen had heard over the little niche shop, they were a bit confused to walk into a room covered in drop cloths with two women singing an old rap song into paint rollers.

 

“To the window,” sang the shorter one with glasses.

 

“To the window,” repeated the taller.

 

“To the wall.”

 

“To the wall.”

 

“Til the sweat drop down my balls, til all these bitches crawl. Til all skeet skeet, motherfuckers,” they sang in unison. Eisley immediately stopped when she saw they weren't alone.

 

“Til all skeet skeet, goddamn!” Sawyer was oblivious until Eisley hit her on the butt with her roller. “What the hell?”

 

“I told you to lock the door when you were done bringing the supplies in.”

 

“I did!” Sawyer had yet to turn around and notice their visitors.

 

“No, you didn't.” Eisley's cheeks were red from embarrassment. Jared was having trouble hiding his smile while Jensen just stared at the girls with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh, um, hello?” Sawyer tried to look casual, as if they hadn't seen anything.

 

“This is More Pie, isn't it,” Jensen asked as the girls set their paint rollers down and walked closer to them.

 

“Yeah, it is. I'm Eisley and this is Sawyer.”

 

“Jared,” he introduced, holding out his hand. Eisley motioned to their paint splattered hands, causing Jared to just wave instead. “And this is Jensen.”

 

“We don't have anything made right now, as you can see. We let everyone know we were going to be closed, but I guess they didn't give you a heads up,” Sawyer informed them.

 

“We can come back a different time. Come on Jared.” Jensen started to turn to leave and Eisley stepped on Sawyers foot, motioning her to do something.

 

“We can whip something up for you,” she blurted.

 

“Yeah, it's no problem at all,” Eisley backed her up.

 

“You're both busy. We'll come back. We didn't mean to interrupt your song,” Jared chuckled a bit.

 

“We insist!” Sawyer made sure to sound more confident.

 

“Really, it's not a problem. If you're good with waiting, that is.” Jensen and Jared looked at each other for a few seconds, having some sort of silent communication while Sawyer and Eisley did the same.

 

“You're sure it won't inconvenience you? We might not be able to get back here for awhile,” Jensen told them.

 

“We're sure! What kind do you want? Dessert or Dinner,” Eisley asked while she wiped her hands on a towel.

 

“Or we can do both,” Sawyer added.

 

“Both sounds cool,” Jared added.

 

“You got it. Feel free to hang out and watch tv or you can leave and come back in a bit.” Eisley gave a small wave and walked back to the kitchen to scrub her arms so she wouldn't get any paint flakes in the food. Sawyer followed shortly after, iPod in hand so the music wouldn't play through the shop speakers anymore. Once alone, they just looked at each other and burst out laughing until tears were spilling down their faces.

 

“Holy shit, how embarrassing,” Eisley exclaimed once the door was shut behind them. “What kind of first impression was that?!”

 

“One that they'll remember,” Sawyer laughed. “Besides, if they start coming around as much as the others do, they're going to realize that we're a little odd. At least it's out in the open now.”

 

“I guess you're right, but still. We're literally Sandra Bullock in The Proposal.”

 

“There are worse people to be, now pick a playlist, wash your hands and arms, and let's think of what to make these statuesque men.” Sawyer's tone gave no room for argument, so Eisley put on her favorite 90's playlist and got to work.

 

It wasn't long until the friends were singing along to Alanis Morissette and dancing around the kitchen as they prepared a BBQ turkey pie with a cornbread crust and a simple chocolate mousse in a graham cracker crust. As Sawyer put the mousse in the blast cooler, Aqua's “Barbie Girl” came on and their eyes locked, smiles stretching across their faces and flashbacks of college appearing in their heads.

 

There was a bar on their campus that had karaoke contests every month. Sawyer and Eisley never won, as they were generally pretty drunk whenever they sang, but during their last month on campus, they came up with a plan. Determined to win, the two practiced singing and choreography a dance to “Barbie Girl” that was equal parts corny and impressive.

 

When the night came, they refused to drink any alcohol. They'd even bribed the MC to make sure they went up last. The lights dropped as they stepped onto the stage, making it much more dramatic than a karaoke contest ever really needed to be. As their performance started and went on, people in the bar went crazy. It could have been because the audience was wasted, or they were just really good, but they finally won. Ever since, it was one of their favorite memories together.

 

 

As soon as the door closed behind the two girls, Jared and Jensen burst out laughing. It had been hard to contain it after walking in on them singing and dancing, so it was a relief to get it all out.

 

“Well that wasn't a letdown,” Jared laughed. “Mark thinks everyone is a little crazy, but he wasn't exaggerating this time.”

 

“No kidding. They seem nice, though. And everyone loves them.” When Jensen finished his sentence, the girls singing the chorus to Alanis Morissette's “Ironic” could be heard from the kitchen. “They have quite the taste,” he said, eyebrows raised.

 

“Maybe it's the secret to their success.” Jared pulled out a chair at one of the covered tables and, after taking his coat off and draping it over the back, sat down. Jensen followed suit. They talked for a bit about work and whatnot, but began to feel a bit bad that they were putting the girls behind on their painting. As if they had some sort of telepathic connection, they stood at the same time and each grabbed a paint roller.

 

Memories of the first apartment they'd shared in Vancouver came to them. It was stark white and felt too sterile. They both agreed that if they were going to be living there for the duration of filming the first season, they were going to make it homey. In preparation for the task, they'd loaded their fridge with beer and their freezer with frozen pizzas. In hindsight, they should have saved the beer for when they finished, as their painting skills declined as their blood alcohol levels rose.

 

That luckily wasn't the case this time, so the color was spread nice and evenly on the walls. When they were finishing up the last section of the chalkboard wall – all the while humming along to the song playing in the kitchen – the door blocking them from the girls opened and delicious smells came flooding out. It took a moment for them to see Jared and Jensen, but once they did, Eisley and Sawyer's eyes widened.

 

“What's this,” Sawyer asked, setting her pile of plates, silverware, and bottles of water down.

 

“Damn you guys work fast,” Eisley added, putting the first pie next to the plates, the other still chilling.

 

“Least we could do,” Jensen shrugged.

 

“Yeah. Especially since you could've turned us away. Consider this a “Thank You” I guess.” Jared grinned at the two, who still had surprised looks on their faces.

 

“It's definitely appreciated! Saved me from having to get on the ladder.” Eisley sounded incredibly relieved. She wasn't very tall, so the ladder would have been necessary.

 

“Hope you don't mind if we join you, then,” Sawyer said. Eisley was thankful that she had, as she was excited to get to talk to them more.

 

“Not at all. We've heard a lot about you guys. It'll be nice to learn a little bit about you.” Jared smiled at them and sat down. Once everyone was seated, Eisley cut each person a slice and Sawyer passed them around. Neither girl took a bite until they knew what the boys thought.

 

“So,” Sawyer pushed. She was always the impatient one. Neither Jared nor Jensen actually spoke. Instead, they just made a variation of positive sounding noises and each gave a thumbs-up. The girls visibly relaxed and dug into their own pieces.

 

 


	4. Exposure to Punk Nick Cage

With Jared and Jensen giving their seal of approval to the shop, business boomed even more. They stopped in at least once a week and made sure to give an internet shoutout each time. While the girls appreciated it, they did get a bit annoyed by some of the fans that just stood outside and looked in through the windows. Most were lovely people and would come in to say “hello”, even if they couldn't buy anything. There were a small few, though, who would bring chairs and sit on the sidewalk.

 

The regulars were put off by these campers, and the cast and crew were stopped at the door anytime they were recognized, which lessened their visits. While Eisley and Sawyer were always happy to have new guests, they were protective of the Supernatural group, as they were the ones who helped get them off the ground. After a couple of months, when it had gotten to the point where Jared and Jensen had to come after hours, Eisley finally insisted that they get a “No Soliciting” notice. Sawyer agreed and even spoke with the local authorities about looking out during their patrols. It was an effective solution, thankfully, and they soon had everyone back during their normal hours.

 

“Long time no see, assholes,” Sawyer greeted one night while they weren't especially busy. Jared and Jensen smiled and waved before walking up to the counter.

 

“We've had a busy shooting schedule,” Jensen told her.

 

“And you were too tired to push your way through to the door,” Sawyer asked, brow raised.

 

“That, too,” he laughed.

 

“Is Eisley not working tonight,” Jared asked. “I have something for her.”

 

“It's her night to clean the back. You can go back there if you want.” Sawyer winked at him, causing him to chuckle and roll his eyes. Once the door stopped swinging behind him, she spoke again. “Love is in the air. I feel it.”

 

“Their kids would be huge nerds,” Jensen laughed. “Too bad they're both too oblivious to realize it.”

 

“I'm glad you see it, too! I've teased her about just telling him she's into him, but she just starts blushing and saying it'll never happen.”

 

“Can't say the same about Jared. He's an open book. He's convinced she's not into him, though. Apparently she calls him “dude” too much.” Jensen shrugged and Sawyer burst out laughing to the point of tears spilling from her eyes. “What? What's funny?”

 

“There have been at least three other guys who've said a variation of the same thing. That's just how she talks. If she's into him, she'll tell him to watch her favorite, terrible movie so she can know what he thinks.”

 

“What movie?”

 

“ _Valley Girl_. With Nicholas Cage.”

 

“Oh god.”  
  
“Yep. Awful, but she loves it. What about you, Ackles. What's your favorite movie.”

 

“That's tough. _Saving Private Ryan_ if I had to choose just one.”

 

“Not bad. I can dig some Spielberg. Mine's _Willy Wonka_.”

 

“Nice choice,” he said approvingly.

 

“Speaking of candy! I have a surprise for you. With the help of Google, we've made you guys your own pies.” Sawyer walked down to the display closest to the door, Jensen doing the same. There were two by themselves on the top shelf. He leaned down and read the description tag. It was his turn the burst out laughing.

 

“Seriously? These are awesome!”

 

“Aren't they? “To The Window” is yours. It's basically edible espresso in a graham cracker crust. The internet seemed to agree that you were into Americanos. “To The Wall” is Jared's. We didn't even bake it. It's just sour gummy worms and whipped cream on an Oreo crust.”

 

“These are great. Thank you so much. This deserves a hug.” He opened up his arms and waited for Sawyer to come around from the back. Their arms wrapped around each other and the embrace lasted just a few beats longer than a hug between friends generally does.

 

 

 

 

Jared walked into the kitchen to find Eisley humming along to whatever song was playing through her headphones while she washed dishes. He watched for a moment, enjoying the entertainment, before tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and jerked the sprayer she'd been using, soaking Jared right in the face.

 

“Oh god! Fuck! I'm so sorry,” she apologized furiously when she realized what had happened. She pulled a clean rag from a nearby drawer and handed it to him.

 

“It's okay,” he assured her. “No harm done. I'm sure from an outside perspective, it was hilarious.”

 

“I can't believe I did that.” Eisley put her head in her hands and groaned.

 

“I promise it's okay. I'm not melting. We're good.”

 

“If you say so. I'm still sorry. What's going on? It's been awhile since you've stopped by. Not since February.”

 

“Our schedule opened up a bit more, so we decided to come. And I have this for you.” He grinned and pulled a movie out of the messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder. “Since you said you hadn't watched it. God only knows how you haven't seen this yet, it's been out for 20 years.” Jared handed her his copy of _Good Will Hunting_.

 

“You didn't have to do this!” Eisley dried off her hands and took the dvd.

 

“I did, though. I can't associate with anyone who hasn't seen this.”

 

“It's funny that you should say that. Ever since you last came in and said you'd never been exposed to young, punk Nic Cage, I've had this in my backpack.” She walked over to a bright yellow backpack that was hanging on a coat rack in the corner. After digging through it for a moment, she pulled out a case. “Dude, you NEED to watch this and then tell me what you think right away. Got it,” she asked as she handed it over.

 

“Got it. Give me your number and I'll text you.” Jared pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Eisley. She typed her number and then handed it back. “Really,” he asked after seeing her contact. “Emojis?”

 

“My nickname is Eyes, so I put eyes.” She shrugged.

 

“Gotcha. Well, Eyes, I just texted you, so you have my number, too.”

 

“Cool. I'll text you once I finish the movie.”  
  
“Same.” They smiled at each other before going to look at the pies the girls had made in his and Jensen's honor. Jared thought they were just as funny as Jensen.

 

Sawyer and Eisley both insisted that they take the whole pies, so the men left with a box each. When they were safe in the backseat of Jensen's SUV, they drove off to their shared apartment. Jared was looking at a dvd case as Jensen drove.

 

“What's that,” Jensen asked.

 

“Oh, it's a movie Eyes wanted me to watch. We traded our favorites. It's some movie called _Valley Girl_.”

 

“Dude,” Jensen laughed, “you are _so_ in.” He pat his best friend's leg and continued laughing.

 

“What do you mean? And you're the one with an in. Sawyer gives you free stuff all the time.”

 

“Whatever, man.” He brushed off Jared's comment and turned up the radio.

 

 

 

The shooting schedule picked up more than it had before, which kept Jared and Jensen extremely busy. If they weren't on set, they were at home sleeping until their next call time. With the next Creation convention coming up in Seattle, they were booked until almost mid-April. While neither flat out said anything, they were both bummed at not being able to see the girls, even if it was normally only for an hour at the shop. During one late night on set, Misha gave them an idea.

 

“Why don't we just pay them a ton of money to close up for a couple days and just cater,” he joked. Jared and Jensen looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. A couple of emails later, it was all sorted, on the terms that Eisley and Sawyer would agree. They waited on edge for an answer.

 

 


	5. Shut Up, Ackles

Eisley was woken one day to Sawyer jumping on her bed and yelling at her to wake up.

 

“What the fuck, dude? You know I had a late night.” She put her pillow over her head to block out Sawyer's voice. The night before had been a good one from what she could remember, but her head was pounding.

 

“We've just been offered a ton of money and I accepted,” she sang.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It's literally the easiest job ever.”

 

“Fine. I'm intrigued. What's going on?” Eisley wiped her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

 

“Our lovely pals over at Supernatural have made a request with the people they do their conventions through and after accepting, we are now going to cater the weekend. They're paying us what it normally takes two weeks to make.”

 

“How the hell did you swing that?”

 

“I didn't. They offered it. They're paying for our room, too. We just need to show up this weekend. I figured we could make everything beforehand, flash freeze it, and bake it when we need it. We'll take some ingredients just in case, but we can look at this as a vacation.”

 

“Let's not be too chill about it. It's still technically a job.”

 

“Yeah, and we'll be doing it before we leave. We're still baking, just not there.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. We need to make a notice or something that we'll be closed for a few days.”

 

“Already done and posted on facebook, our website, and the door.”

 

“Then I guess we need to work on a menu and get through the week.” Eisley smiled excitedly at her friend.

 

 

 

 

The week went by quickly for all parties involved. Eisley and Sawyer took turns during their off-time to make the pies they would need to bring and pack the essentials. After closing the shop Thursday night, they loaded the frozen pies into two large coolers and put them into Eisley's car. Once their own suitcases were secured in the backseat, they began the almost three hour drive to Seattle.

 

Eisley and Sawyer thrived when they were tired. Buzzed on energy drinks, they sang along to corny 80s and 90s songs and joked around about their friends and inside jokes. After singing along to “Bitch” by Meredith Brooks, Sawyer turned the music down and looked over at her best friend.

 

“So what's with you and Jared? I know you've been texting him.”

 

“Yeah. So?”

 

“So you totally like him! You gave him the only copy of your favorite, god-awful movie! The one you've had for ten fucking years.”

 

“He gave me his _Good Will Hunting_ ,” she retorted.

 

“Yeah, because you two are nerds.”

 

“Just because we both like movies doesn't mean we're nerds. And besides, don't pretend you and Jensen don't have that whole smoldering romance thing going on. Just because you think it isn't showing doesn't mean it's not there.”  
  


“Me and Ackles? Whatever, _nerd_.” Sawyer laughed as Eisley leaned over and hit her. She then turned the music up louder and they sang to more nostalgic songs.

 

 

It was after midnight when they arrived at the hotel. After giving their names when checking in, they were given All Access passes along with their room keys. They were even able to give their coolers to the concierge so that the pies they'd brought wouldn't go bad. Once everything was taken care of, they followed the bellhop to their room.

 

Neither had ever stayed in a nicer hotel room. There was a separate living room from the bedroom, for Christ's sake! After tipping the bellhop, they both ran into the bedroom and started jumping on the beds. They then unpacked their bags and turned the TV on for awhile, talking about how excited they were to enjoy the convention. When they notice the clock shown two in the morning, they called it a night and went to bed.

 

The next day was a blur. They were given kitchen privileges so they could bake their lunch choices. Once they were done and set on a table in the green room, those who were free came running to them. The guys of Louden Swain each took half a pie and Matt took a piece and talked to the girls for a bit. Eisley and Sawyer had gotten passed being starstruck by the cast, so it was easy to talk to everyone that came to their table. Rob and Rich were especially excited to meet the girls, as they thought a business created solely around pie was hilarious. They even invited them to karaoke, promising them that they could come up on stage and sing whatever they wanted.

 

Eisley was more excited about singing than Sawyer was. Sawyer could sing, but was very reserved about who she did it for. Eisley, though she was the overall shy one of the two, was always up for singing, regardless of if it was in front of a crowd or not. It took all day, but she was finally able to convince Sawyer to go along with it. They found Rob before karaoke started and told him what they were thinking. He was almost as excited as they were and promised to have their names on the list.

 

After everyone had grabbed their dinner, the girls cleaned their setup and then rushed upstairs to get ready for karaoke. They hadn't brought any costumes, but they still wanted to dress up and look nice. Eisley was talented with makeup and hair, so she was deemed the beauty guru of the night. Sawyer, having the better fashion sense of the two, chose their outfits. They'd each packed as if they'd be gone for a week instead of three days, so there was plenty to choose from. When they were ready, they downed a couple of shots and then headed downstairs.

 

It was a bit of a surprise when they walked into the ballroom and saw different clown and circus costumes. When they looked up at the stage, they saw Rich in a ringleader costume and Rob in what looked to be a quartet outfit. The girls laughed together and rushed to join the crowd. Even though the rules were clear about alcohol, Eisley had hidden small bottles of whiskey in her bra. They danced and sang along to the songs while periodically drinking in between. About halfway into it all, Rob announced their names and song choices, drawing them on stage.

 

Sawyer, even though she was a little tipsy, was a bit nervous. Eisley, however, was all for it and snatched up the microphone, instantly talking to the crowd and pumping them up. When the music of the Violent Femme's “Add It Up” played, she was the first to start. After some nudging, Sawyer joined in. When they hit the first chorus, each was having a blast and Rob and Matt had already joined in. The crowd, even if they didn't know the song, was dancing and having a ball. By the end of it, the girls had been joined by everyone but Emily and Osric. They bowed and then took a selfie with everyone on stage before stepping off and getting back in the crowd.

 

After them, two other people had gone up on stage to sing. While waiting for the third to go up, Rob came down the stairs at the side of the stage and motioned for the two. When they reached him, he told them that they were requested backstage. They looked at each shrugged before walking around the barricade and behind the curtain. Grins appeared on their faces when they locked eyes with Jensen and Jared.

 

“You didn't tell me you were coming tonight,” Eisley exclaimed while running to Jared, throwing her arms around him.

 

“We thought we'd surprise you,” he laughed.

 

“Are you surpised,” Jensen asked Sawyer, brow raised.

 

“Very,” she replied, walking to him and giving him a hug, too. “We were told you wouldn't be here until late tomorrow.”

 

“We thought we'd come down early since it's so close. You aren't disappointed are you? Should we leave?”

 

“Shut up, Ackles. Of course you shouldn't leave,” Eisley assured him, leaning back against Jared.

 

“Then what should we do,” Sawyer asked.

 

“Do you two want to go to our hotel and get some drinks,” Jared suggested.

 

“You mean you aren't staying here?” Eisley looked up at him, curious.

 

“We hardly ever stay at the con hotel. Too risky of being seen between panels and ops.”

 

“The last year we stayed at the con hotel, a group camped outside our rooms in the hall. Not all of them are like that. Most of them are really respectful. There are just a few outlier,” Jensen added.

 

“Then we need to get you out of here. Let's go!” Eisley grabbed Jared's hand, laughing as she pulled him behind her.

 

Once the four were safely outside, unseen by any of the attendees, they piled into one of the cabs waiting outside and rode to the boys' hotel. Jared had chosen to sit up front with the cab driver, so Sawyer was sandwiched between Eisley and Jensen. She was overly aware of Jensen's knee against hers, his shoulder flush with her shoulder. Eisley and Jared were talking the whole time while Jensen and Sawyer just listened, chiming in here and then.

 

When the cab pulled up outside the hotel, Jared paid and tipped the driver before following the others inside. After Jensen had filled him in on what Sawyer had told him about Eisley, he was excited to spend time with her and talk. He'd watched _Valley Girl_ between scenes at work and, while it was incredibly corny and had horrible acting, he'd enjoyed it. He was also excited to learn what she'd thought of _Good Will Hunting._

 

Ever since they'd last seen the girls, Jensen couldn't stop thinking about how his best friend had hinted at Sawyer liking him. He definitely had a crush on her, but was still unsure on what her feelings for him were. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous towards Jared. It was obvious that he and Eisley had a connection, whether they chose to admit it or not.

 

“First round's on me,” he said. “What would everyone like?” Jared and Eisley both asked for whiskey while Sawyer just asked for white wine. He chose beer for himself and, once the bartender finished, they all moved to a table in the corner of the hotel bar.

 

“How are you liking the convention scene,” Jensen asked Sawyer. Eisley and Jared were too into their own conversation.

 

“It's been fun so far. Everyone had been so nice.”

 

“It's all genuine, too. We're all friends outside of the show. Just wait until the show tomorrow night. Louden Swain is great. And Jason, one of my best friends, is so fucking talented. You'll love him.”

 

“Are you singing? I heard a couple of people wondering if you'd show up or not.”

 

“I might. You'll just have to show up and find out.” He winked at her before taking a swig of his beer. Not being one to back down, she just stared at him as she took a sip of her wine.

 

“We'll see. I might find something better to do since I'm back in the States.” She gave him a wink back.

 

 


	6. Half-Naked, Covered in Feathers

Since Eisley was already tipsy, talking to Jared wasn't difficult at all. She had no reservations and the conversation came easily. He never had trouble talking to people, though it was always nice when he didn't have to be the instigator.

 

While Jensen and Sawyer had their own conversation, Jared and Eisley talked about the movies they'd let the other borrow. Eisley had loved everything about Matt Damon in the movie she'd watched, which was saying something, as she wasn't a huge fan of his. Ben Affleck was more her speed. After gushing back and forth about it, the two decided to go back up to the bar and order another drink. While they waited, they talked about _Valley Girl._

 

“So did you hate it,” Eisley asked, nervous of what he might say.

 

“No, not at all. It wasn't exactly good, though.” He didn't look her in the eye when he said this, though.

 

“It's terrible,” she said, excitedly. “It's so shallow and two-dimensional, but you can't help but like it and cheer them on. Sawyer doesn't get it.”

 

“It's the epitome of a cheesy 80s movie.”

 

“Exactly!” Eisley was so excited that he understood that she hugged him for the second time that night. He laughed and hugged her back.

 

“Want to get out of here,” he asked. “I have a bottle of scotch in my room. We could grab it and take it to the patio or the pool or whatever.”

 

“Best thing I've heard all night.” She hopped down from the bar stool and grabbed Jared's hand. “Lead the way.”

 

It had been some time since Jared had shown interest in anyone. There were a couple of dates here and there, but nothing serious. He'd found it to be hard to find anyone who wasn't looking to make it into show business, so to be around someone who'd found their own success was refreshing. It was also a pleasant surprise to find Eisley so talkative. They'd started texting quite a bit since exchanging numbers, but Jared preferred to talk in person.

 

Eisley, after the liquor she'd consumed so far, was feeling incredibly at ease. The nerves she normally found herself to have were elsewhere and she was able to keep the conversation going without any of her usual awkward silences. She found herself smiling at the situation she was in. Never did she think she'd be walking hand-in-hand with a gorgeous man who liked her favorite, god-awful movie.

 

“Hold on just a sec,” she said, stopping in the middle of the lobby as they made their way to the elevators.   
  


“Everything okay,” Jared asked, adjusting his beanie.

 

“Yeah. These shoes are just killing me. Especially trying to keep up with you,” she laughed before kneeling down to unclasp one of the straps.

 

“Wait,” Jared stopped her. She looked up, confused. “You can take them off in the room. It might be easier if you're able to properly sit. I'll carry you up.”

 

“Really,” she asked, brow raised.

 

“Everyone loves a good, old-fashioned piggyback ride.”

 

“Well you're not wrong.” She grinned and stood up. Jared lowered himself so Eisley could jump easier. It took her a couple of times, which had them both cracking up, but once she was on, he secured his hold on her and then ran the rest of the way to the elevators. Eisley held on as tight as she could without choking him. When he stopped in front of the doors, Eisley used her foot to hit the “UP” button.

 

While waiting for their lift, Eisley removed Jared's beanie and put it on her own head. Jared shook his head back and forth to get rid of the hat hair the the beanie undoubtedly left. In doing so, he hit her in the face a few times, causing her to yelp. To get back at him, she started pulling all of his hair to the top of his head and secured it in a bun with a hair tie she kept on her wrist.

 

“You have exceptional bone structure,” she mused, looked at him in the reflection of the elevator's mirrored walls.

 

“So I've been told. My hat doesn't look too bad on you.”

 

“Just a little bit bad?” She put her lip out and gave him puppy-dog eyes in the mirror.

 

“No, not bad at all. Quite opposite, actually.”

 

“Aw!” Eisley grinned at him and gave him a squeeze, still being careful to not choke him. “You're too sweet.” She kissed him on the side of the head. Jared was about to say something in return, but the doors opened. There were a few people waiting to step on and their eyes widened when they saw the two stepping off. Eisley gave them a small salute as Jared walked them to his room.

 

“Home sweet home,” he announced as he shut the door behind them. He then walked over to the California King so his passenger could let go and fall back onto it.

 

“You've really put your mark on it,” she joked, nodding toward the clothing and bags he had already thrown around the room.

 

“Oh, you know. Gotta make it comfy.” He grabbed a couple of glasses the hotel kept next to the mini fridge and poured a bit of bottled water into them before adding the scotch. Eisley had never seen it done that way and her face showed her curiosity. “It helps bring out some of the flavor. Ice can dilute it a bit,” he informed her.

 

“An actor and a mixologist. What a catch!” She smiled up at him as he handed her a glass. After taking a sip, she nodded in approval.

 

“What can I say? I'm impressive.”

 

“Impressive looking,” she mumbled under her breath before laughing at her own stupid joke.

 

“What was that?” Jared had heard her, but wanted to make sure he'd heard correctly.

 

“Nothing. You're hearing things.” She took another drink and then made herself comfortable, sitting with her back against the headboard.

 

“Sure I am.” Jared smirked and sat next to her. They didn't speak for a few moment, but it thankfully wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Both were enjoying the company and alcohol.

 

“You know what would go really well this this,” Eisley asked. Jared looked at her expectantly. “S'mores.”

 

“S'mores? Like marshmallows and campfires?”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Let's finish these glasses and then we'll see what we can do.”

 

“Yes! You're the best!” Eisley showed her gratitude by kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Getting closer.” It was Jared's turn to mumble to himself. When Eisley asked what he'd said, he mimicked her earlier answer. She rolled her eyes and chugged down her drink as if it were a shot. Jared followed suit. When their glasses were empty, they each stood. Jared made sure he had his wallet and then put on a fitted leather jacket. He walked towards the door, but Eisley stopped him.

 

“Your hair is really taking away from the overall look,” she said, motioning to the bun he still had. He pulled the hair tie out and shook his head like a hair model, Blue Steel pout and all. “Much better. Want your hat back?”

 

“No way. You look better in it. Now hop on.” He lowered himself again and, with the help of a running jump, Eisley was able to make it in just one jump.

 

There were more people in the halls and lobby this time around, which caused some attention to be drawn to the two. A few people called to their friends and pulled out their cameras. As if on cue, Jared and Eisley muttered “shit” at the same time. Jared told her to tighten her hold and, once she had, sprinted out of the hotel. They were both laughing the entire time, even once they were outside and away from everyone. Jared flagged down a cab that was driving through the hotel drive and lowered himself so Eisley could easily reach the ground.

 

Luckily for them, there was a small convenient store a couple of miles down. They asked the cab driver to wait until they came back out. He agreed, which may have been due to the fact that Jared slipped him a twenty. Once they were out and Eisley assured him that she was good to walk, they went inside to find their ingredients.

 

The whiskey from the bar, as well as the alcohol during karaoke, was starting to hit Eisley full force. She wasn't incoherent or anything, but her balance was becoming an issue. Jared noticed and offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation.

 

Knowing that the cab driver was waiting for them outside, they made their trip as quick as possible. Along with the crackers, marshmallows and chocolate, they also bought wooden skewers to hold the marshmallows and a couple of long-neck lighters to roast them. They were back in the cab within five minutes.

 

When they arrived back at the hotel, Eisley walked into the lobby first to make sure there weren't a lot of people. Most who had been there when they left were gone, so she waved him in. The liquor he'd had throughout the night was starting to affect him, too, which made him giggly. It was infectious and he soon had Eisley laughing with him as they walked arm-in-arm to the elevator.

 

While waiting to reach the top floor, Eisley opened the bag of marshmallows and popped one in her mouth. Jared saw and opened his mouth, wanting her to feed him one. Instead of just placing it in his mouth, she tried throwing it. After three failed attempts, she gave up and just held the bag out to him. He laughed and put three in his mouth. When the elevator doors opened, they raced each other to his room. Jared, of course, was the winner, due to his long legs and lack of heels. To her credit, Eisley wasn't far behind.

 

Once back inside the room, Jared poured another round of drinks for the both of them while Eisley readied the ingredients. She skewered a few marshmallows for each of them and divided the graham crackers and chocolate, stacking them so they were ready for the marshmallows. When Jared joined her on the bed, they each took a drink and then grabbed a lighter, igniting their first marshmallows. It went well and they were soon enjoying their Smores and making fun of how the other's preferred crispness.

 

“I just don't understand how you can eat it when it's charred and burnt,” Jared confessed.

 

“It's the best way, dude! The outside gets bitter and crunchy while the inside is melty and sweet. Will you try it if I make you one,” she offered. Jared agreed, so she lit another marshmallow for him. Once the entire thing was covered in flame, she quickly blew it out, not wanting the outside to get too burnt. After it cooled for a moment, she pulled it off the skewer and held it up to Jared's mouth. He opened and she placed it in, closing his lips around her thumb before she could pull it away. It caught Eisley off guard and made her blush. Jared just smiled as he ate and had to admit to himself that it was really good.

 

“Let me try to get it right,” he said, grabbing another skewer and a lighter. He was having trouble getting the flame to not burn out after a couple of seconds and – to both their surprise – the entire thing, including part of the skewer, caught fire. It started smoking and it wouldn't go out when they tried blowing on it. Eisley ran and grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it on the fire ball, putting out the flame. It was too late, though. The smoke alarm was going off and they had no way to stop it.

 

“What did you do,” she asked laughing, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I don't know what happened, but we need to leave.” He was laughing, too. The two ran out of the room and found that it wasn't just the alarm in their room that was going off. It was the overall hotel alarm. “Oh fuck,” Jared said, a bit more serious. “Get on my back one more time. We've gotta run.” Eisley did what he said and they were soon barreling passed the people who were evacuating their rooms. Jared completely bypassed the stairs and went to the stairs, running down the flights until they hit the ground floor. Again, he ran through the people flooding the lobby and out the doors. When they were at the end of the hotel's drive, he stopped running and set her down. After what had just happened completely set in, they lost it. The laughter erupted and neither could stop. Eisley had mascara running down her cheeks from the tears that were streaming down her face.

 

“You did all of that with just one small marshmallow,” she was finally able to get out. “There's no way they're going to let us back in.”

 

“I have no clue how that happened,” he replied, wiping his own tears. “I'll have to have Jensen get my things out of the room tomorrow.”

 

“Want to sneak into my room at the con hotel?”

 

“That's still too risky. Let's just go to the Hilton.” He pointed at the hotel that was literally right across the street from them.

 

“That would be much more practical.” Eisley grabbed his hand and the two made their way to the other hotel. Word must have spread between the two hotels because staff members were outside, looking at the chaos of the evacuation going on just yards away. Jared and Eisley walked to the desk as nonchalantly as they could.

 

“We'd like one room, please,” Jared said, trying to sound as sober as he could. Eisley was doing her best to just stand up straight, scared her ankles were going to give out from under her.

 

“How many nights,” the desk clerk asked, brow raised skeptically at the sight before him. Jared counted in his head for a moment before replying with three. He handed over his license and credit card. Without further question, the clerk did what he needed to do and handed Jared's cards back to him, along with two room keys. Eisley saluted for a second time that night as they walked away.

 

The room was on the first floor this time, so there was no need for another piggyback ride. They did walk arm-in-arm again to help stay upright, though. Once at the door, it took Jared a couple of tries to get the key to work, which had them both snickering. When it finally opened, Eisley ran in and stomach-flopped onto the bed. Jared laughed as he took off his jacket,tossing it on the chair in the corner.

 

“Hey, you. Come here,” Eisley requested as she rose to her knees on the bed. Jared listened and went to her. She threw her arms around him when he reached her. It had caught him off guard, but he hugged her back, squeezing tightly and nuzzling into the top of her head. When they pulled apart, Eisley used Jared's shoulders to stabilize herself as she stood up on the mattress. Jared grabbed onto her waist to help.

 

“What are you doing,” he laughed. She answered by bringing her lips to his. There was a spark between them as the kissed and, had Jared not been holding her steady, she would have fallen, legs turning to jelly beneath her. “That's more like it,” Jared whispered, referring to the other two kisses she'd given him so far.

 

“Huh,” Eisley asked. Jared just mimicked the answer she'd giving him earlier in the night, which lead to him getting hit in the head with a pillow. Eisley had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“Really,” Jared asked, a smile sneaking onto his own face. He grabbed his own pillow and whacked her in the face. It snagged on the necklace she was wearing, tearing the fabric and releasing feathers everywhere. They both stood in shock before falling onto the bed from laughing so hard. Their laughter transitioned to Jared tickling Eisley's face with feathers, which transitioned to wrestling in retaliation, and somehow ended with the both of them passed out on each other, almost naked and covered in feathers.

 

 


End file.
